Apparatuses and methods consistent with embodiments relate to an electronic circuit, and more particularly, relate to a display driver circuit for driving a display panel.
Most electronic devices include a display device. An electronic device may provide a user with an image through a display device. The display device may be implemented in various forms such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light emitting diode (LED) display, an organic LED (OLED) display, and an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) display.
The display device provides an image to the user through a display panel. A display driver circuit operates to display an image in the display panel. Nowadays, as the size and resolution of the display panel increases, power consumption of the display driver circuit is increasing.
For example, most electronic devices that are being used nowadays are implemented to be portable or movable by the user. The electronic devices operate based on a power from a battery. An increase in power consumption of the display driver circuit may make it difficult for an electronic device to operate based on the battery power for a long time. Accordingly, it is desired to reduce power consumption of the display driver circuit.